fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Burst/Missions
Level 1 Missions These missions are easy. Mission 1-1 *'Goal:' Collect ten coins in one lap. *'Character:' Mario *'Kart:' Standard/Standard/Super Glider *'Course:' Mario Speedway *'Opponents:' None *'Item Restriction:' No items at all Mission 1-2 *'Goal:' Win the battle using only Fire Flowers. *'Character:' Waluigi *'Kart:' B-Dasher/Slick/Super Glider *'Course:' Good Egg Arena *'Opponents:' Seven random characters *'Item Restriction:' Fire Flowers only. Mission 1-3 *'Goal:' Get in first place. *'Character:' Donkey Kong *'Kart:' Jungle Jeep/Monster/Super Glider *'Course:' Kongo Temple *'Opponents:' Diddy Kong, Funky Kong *'Item Restriction:' Bananas and 3 Bananas only. Mission 1-4 *'Goal:' Perform fifteen powerslides in one lap. *'Character:' Peach *'Kart:' Birthday Girl/Roller/Peach Parasol *'Course:' 3DS Wuhu Mountain Loop *'Opponents:' None *'Item Restriction:' No items at all Mission 1-5 *'Goal:' Get third or higher in two laps. *'Character:' Wario *'Kart:' Bolt Buggy/Spiked/Hot Air Balloon *'Course:' Yoshi Carnival (two laps only) *'Opponents:' Seven random characters *'Item Restriction:' No item restriction Mission 1-6 *'Goal:' Win the one-on-one race. *'Character:' Kirby *'Kart:' Warp Star/Hover Jets/Super Glider *'Course:' GBA Ribbon Road (one lap only) *'Opponents:' King Dedede *'Item Restriction:' No items at all Mission 1-7 *'Goal:' Get in third place or higher. *'Character:' Luigi *'Kart:' Bolt Buggy/Standard/Super Glider *'Course:' Koopa Park *'Opponents:' Seven random characters *'Item Restriction:' Fake Item Boxes only Mission 1-8 *'Goal:' Defeat Kamek. *'Character:' Yoshi *'Kart:' Egg 1/Roller/Egg Glider *'Course:' DS Figure-8 Circuit *'Opponents:' Kamek (boss) *'Item Restriction:' Mushrooms only Level 2 Missions These missions are okay difficulty. Mission 2-1 *'Goal:' Get in first place. *'Character:' Mario *'Kart:' Fire Runner/Standard/Paratroopa *'Course:' N64 Royal Raceway (two laps only) *'Opponents:' Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *'Item Restriction:' No item restriction Mission 2-2 *'Goal:' Complete one lap going reverse without bumping into walls. *'Character:' Bowser Jr. *'Kart:' Bolt Buggy/Spiked/Super Glider *'Course:' Mario Speedway *'Opponents:' None *'Item Restriction:' No items at all Mission 2-3 *'Goal:' Do 20 powerslides in one lap. *'Character:' Princess Peach *'Kart:' Cruiser/Standard/Peach Parasol *'Course:' Peach Pathway (one lap only) *'Opponents:' None *'Item Restriction:' No items at all Mission 2-4 *'Goal:' Win the race. *'Character:' Metal Mario *'Kart:' Standard/Standard/Super Glider *'Course:' Airship Alley *'Opponents:' Bowser, Bowser Jr., Black Mage, Petey Piranha *'Item Restriction:' No item restriction Mission 2-5 *'Goal:' Win the battle. *'Character:' Baby Mario *'Kart:' Standard/Roller/Hot Air Balloon *'Course:' DS Tart Top *'Opponents:' Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Donkey Kong *'Item Restriction:' Green Shells only Mission 2-6 *'Goal:' Collect ten coins in one lap. *'Character:' Toad *'Kart:' Cruiser/Slim/Bumble Glider *'Course:' 3DS Melody Motorway *'Opponents:' N/A *'Item Restriction:' No items at all Mission 2-7 *'Goal:' Win the race. *'Character:' Koopa Troopa *'Kart:' Standard/Monster/Paratroopa *'Course:' Hot Ruins *'Opponents:' Dry Bones *'Item Restriction:' Shells only Mission 2-8 *'Goal:' Defeat Dino Piranha. *'Character:' Rosalina *'Kart:' Birthday Girl/Roller/Christmas Glider *'Course:' Good Egg Arena *'Opponents:' Dino Piranha (boss) *'Item Restriction:' Fire Flowers only Level 3 Missions These missions are normal difficulty. Mission 3-1 *'Goal:' Collect 10 coins without being run over. *'Character:' Toad *'Kart:' Standard/Roller/Super Glider *'Course:' N64 Toad's Turnpike *'Opponents:' N/A *'Item Restriction:' No items at all Mission 3-2 *'Goal:' Win the race. *'Character:' King Dedede *'Kart:' Egg 1/Monster/Monster Glider *'Course:' Moonview Highway 2 *'Opponents:' Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser Jr. *'Item Restriction:' No items at all Mission 3-3 *'Goal:' Pass through 15 gates before time runs out. *'Character:' Yoshi *'Kart:' Quacker/Wooden/Hot Air Balloon *'Course:' DS Tart Top *'Opponents:' N/A *'Item Restriction:' No items at all Mission 3-4 *'Goal:' Defeat 10 Goombas on the track. *'Character:' Dry Bones *'Kart:' Cruiser/Standard/Super Glider *'Course:' Koopa Park *'Opponents:' N/A *'Item Restriction:' Green Shells only Mission 3-5 *'Goal:' Perform 30 powerslides in two laps. *'Character:' Rosalina *'Kart:' Standard/Slim/Bumble Glider *'Course:' N64 Royal Raceway (2 laps) *'Opponents:' N/A *'Item Restriction:' No items at all Mission 3-6 *'Goal:' Win the race... going through it BACKWARDS. *'Character:' Diddy Kong *'Kart:' Bolt Buggy/Sponge/Peach Parasol *'Course:' GP Pac Labrynth (reversed) *'Opponents:' Seven random characters *'Item Restriction:' No item restriction Mission 3-7 *'Goal:' Survive a minute in the battle. *'Character:' Black Mage *'Kart:' Blue Seven/Hover Jets/Monster Glider *'Course:' Piranha Circle *'Opponents:' Seven random characters *'Item Restriction:' No item restriction Mission 3-8 *'Goal:' Defeat the Cosmic Clones. *'Character:' Mario *'Kart:' Standard/Standard/Super Glider *'Course:' Sky-High City *'Opponents:' Seven Cosmic Clones (boss) *'Item Restriction:' No items at all Category:Missions Category:Subpages Category:Mario (series) Category:Lists